User talk:Explorer 767/8
Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 23:21, 10 February 2009 (UTC) RE: The Ancient Geeks Well, we can't actually fit that lump of solid golden brilliance right after the Snowman Empire, because it was Khanzem that overthrew the High Penguin Confederacy, and the Snowmans who overthrew the remnants of Khanzem. The Snowmans were hostile, remember. ---- However, since that is way to good to pass up, I created '''three suggestions. 1. The ancient Geeks could be the ancient Dorkugese (remember, the Dorkugese Jungle and IBM both came before the actual Nerds themselves colonized it), and there are computer ruins in Dorkugal BEFORE the nerds. Plus, like Greece, Dorkugal is an archipeligo, with multiple islands. That would fit, and even have a place for a Mafia parody later on (Sicily, where the Mafia came from, was once Greek island). 2. We could replace Colonial Antarctica, since super computers didn't exist until after Olde Antarctica (O was an alchemist, not a true scientist). We never wrote it, so why not? 3. We could make it its own island nation, eventually''' annexed'' by Dorkugal, but having a thriving culture before and after. ---- We have too many civilizations between the High Penguin Confederacy and USA. We'll need to get really creative to squeeze the Ancient Geeks in there. They are too good to pass up! ZEUPERCOMPUTERS! Charon, the Ferry Captain of the Severer Styx! Shades, Lord of the Underground! WA HA HA!! THAT IS GOLD! ...and Mars, the "god" of war, he'd be their battle planning computer! ...and the one that makes lightning for Zeus, he'd be their power plant! ...and Appollo, HE WOULD BE THEIR CUSTOM-BUILT E-MAIL PROGRAM!! LOL! ...and the Titans, they would be failed prototype processors that ruined the power grid and such! ...and Charbydis would be some sort of Recycle Bin based program! ...and they would have ELECTRIC LYRES INSTEAD OF ELECTRIC GUITARS! ...and the Mafia is one big BotNet, which you can go to a shady guy (with a funny accent, ala GodFather commercial), and pay him to do an, ahem, a "job" by sending viruses to the one you want dead!! ROTFL!! ...and shady loan sharks can attack online! ...and having "Afrodities" being a turntable system for dancing... nerds do dance, but do those kinds of dances like the "Hammer Dance", "Walk Like an Egyptian", the "Worm", the "Robot", the "Cabbage Patch"... and the Charleston. ...and when you are "sent up the river", you're falsely accused of "phishing" (more Mafia)! ---- OH, this will be more fun than writing Dorkugal, especially the Nerd's Mafia! ...but what will we call it? I have to go to bed now, but think about it! You have had a stroke of genius!! Don't let it slip your mind!Write down ideas during breaks of school! Discuss with your friends, invite them to the Wiki!! DO IT! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 02:04, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Ancient Geeks - You Writing Them? I CAN'T WAIT! Are you working on them? I'm getting anxious! I can't start writing it until someone sets the train of thought a'rolling. I can go ahead and draw Charon and the machine, if you wish. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 21:44, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Barkjon ]] Complaints here! 21:58, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Geek Gods I know tons about them. If you want some info on the real ones, read the series "Percy Jackson and the Olympians". Its really good. By the way, Apollo's name is the same for Rome and Greece.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:06, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Well, not saying that the Greek gods are real...cuz they aren't.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 01:20, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Of course, there's only ONE real god. [:-)--Lovebirds211 01:24, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Geek Empire Should Still Exist and Recieve a Modern Island Nation Actually, I was thinking of making it either its own island nation, or exist AFTER the Snowman Empire (instead of a minority)... or perhaps after Colonoial Antarctica (since the Nerds are the next species to seize power; the Khanz did Khanzem, the High Penguins got the High Penguin Confederacy, the commonor got the USA, and the "barbarians" got Olde Antarctica as well as the Snowman Empire). ---- They could recieve their own period of history. They are too good to get the fringes of Snowme. They need their own empire, preferably '''''after Colonial Antarctica. ---- OR, they could be modern. I think that the Geeks should coexist with the modern USA, since Explorer and friends would probably LOVE to go there. The Dorkugese could have a subspecies (the Geek Dorkugese, as we'll call them until they get a proper name, characterized by their ornate robes, fancy glasses, funny accents, and brighter colors). If there is some stereotype more nerdier than nerds, use it. They could sell electric lyres as well. ---- The Archipelego of Geek, it should be called. The capital would be Geece, the nerds would live there with their technology and such, independent from Dorkugal. ---- Let's push the "Ancient" Geeks to the Modern USA. We need another stimulis like Dorkugal anyway... especially the Hacker Underground, the Server Styx, and Charon (who I shall upload for you). ---- How about the Mafia parody? Any luck on that? That's one of my favorite parts. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 22:41, 11 February 2009 (UTC) The Geece Mafia I was thinking about that "Geek Mafia" (the bot net run by shady people ala GodFather commercials described above, which should be created). Now, I recieved education on their functions from a late-1990s school-assigned mandatory book, called The Firm (really good, but with a few gros scenes, death, and a happy ending). I will have to go to bed very soon (in minutes), so I'll tell you what I know, what I imply, what I see on television, ect., and its respective Nerd parodies. First off, the Mafia has a huge influence on shady businesses, hopefully in fiction, particularly loan companies and lawyer offices. Now, in the book, a man seals a job and discovers the Mafia's secrets. ---- Of their many shady methos, here are the most notable. 1. Hidden Cameras and Wiretaps: Like in Project Tracker, the Mafia installs hidden cameras in, ahem, "client's" homes, collectively called "bugging a residence". They also create this thing that looks like an old radio, but is actually a digital recorder. It's stashed in an attic (when the cameras are also hidden, the owners out of town, the Mafia makes copies of their keys, ect.). As the book put it, by the time it's served its purpose, the owners would find it and throw it out. It looks like an old radio. :Nerd Parody: Keylogging (you should know what that is, the monitoring of keystrokes typed into a computer). 2. Stalking: They follow you. The character in the book- I have to go to bed. I was just ordered to get off the computer (I obey my parents), so I'll fill you in tomorrow. ---- Keep making those Greek parodies, get those friends on the Wiki! Have a glorious night... and remember... There's a turtle peeping 'round the corner at you! (LOL, well not really). The only person watching your every move is the Good Lord. ' :)' He's a good guy! :) Good night! Jesus Loves You! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 02:11, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Main Page I translated the main page into french.For some reason though, there is ALOT of broken formatting.Could you help me fix them?it took me HOURS to translate it.I did it the hard way, as im multi-lingual. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 03:11, 12 February 2009 (UTC) QFTGW Well, I have a far more updated version of Adobe Flash now, and it's nothing like the old one I used to have, so I have no idea how to use it. I'll need to learn it first before I try something as big as QFTGW. Sorry to damper the mood =[ *prepares for cavalcade of Explorer's anger* (Talk to me!) No anger? YOO SAVED ME! (King Harkinian Pose) It's really complicated, I have to learn Bone Animation, motion tweens etc. etc. Nothing like Particle Illusion where you just slap on an effect and you got something good D= (Talk to me!) Grammar Guide (here's some secrets) 1. Explorer, you don't have to save two versions of Grammar Guide. Save it as 2003 only and 2007 will read it too. Office 2007 is backwards compatible. ---- 2. Also, you can convert a PowerPoint to a PDF File! Install the Cute PDF Program (Free, $0.00) to convert anything that can be printed to PDF. You'd click File, Print, and then select "Cute PDF", or something close. Save the file in the box that appears and BOOM! PDF Files are UPLOADABLE to the Wikia Database! It's free! CLICK IT! I've used it for years (that's how I got the Czar's Leet Contstitution online. The Czar needs an article badly. ---- In other news, ARE YOU WRITING THE GEEK/GEECE ARTICLE YET?! I'M SO EXCITED! I have a day off tomorrow! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 00:08, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Wow so do I also thanks for showing me the secrets. User: Tails6000 The state. I have a question: I would like to create a new state in the USA, and I would like to make it from parts of Eastshield. Who can I ask for permisision to do this? Idoreconise 21:51, 13 February 2009 (UTC) No. No new states can be added unless they are islands. The USA's primary map is good. But if there is space, consult Explorer 767. - 22:26, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Return I never quit that was some hacker. I'm back. Better than eva! --Happyface Hurray! User: Tails6000 Strikes Strike 1 is a warning but you can skip to the next one is the situation is serious.--Happyguy Can I just say that Flystar took over the land from Pengolia?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 14:58, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Can I create a medium-large land right next to Antarctic Pennisula?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 15:28, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Strikes No you said on this guy making unnecessary pages that'll you'll give him strike 1 and a 1 week block. And I never gave spongebob those strikes..... That was the hacker.--Happyguy/Face It will connect to Pennisula a tiny bit, but it will be classified as an island.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 15:36, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I'm a Catholic. I'm forbidden to lie like Good Old Georgy.--Happyface Yeah! Thanks for the idea! I am working on it right now!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 15:41, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I fixed the artcile! Check it out!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 15:56, 14 February 2009 (UTC) RE: The Sever Rivers Well, I was reading your article and thinking... "were's the servers?" So I have this idea. Instead of sewage, how about this. The river that served as the entrance to the Hacker's Underworld should remain as-is. Actual water, not an electronic server. One part goes to the ocean (as said), one goes to the caves of the Hackers (as said). As said, Charon and his oar administer all entrance to the dam used to guard the Hacker's Underworld from the cops. Now, how about this: The river of forgetfulness is some kind of Ditto (as said), actual water with Ditto, not a server. Any cop that somehow makes it through will drink it and forget about all the hackers. The other three rivers will work as follows. There will be specially made, submerged supercomputers and motherboards. The Styx will run across these and gernerate power through its motion (turbines and such, possibly ionized as well). As you know, computers get very hot. The frozen river (as described in your passage) will take the place of those fans in a normal processor. It will be channelled via canals to certain parts of the computer that the Hackers use for wreaking havoc. It will cool down these vital parts to prevent overheating. The Hot river (as mentioned) will provide a heat source (caves stay at constant temperatures, but theae get very cold, ESPECIALLY in Antarctica, we're talking super negatives), to keep the cave at a cozy -18 degrees Farenheit. From there, the computer mainframes will rise out of the water for use by the hackers on dry ground. There will be houses and such in the Hacker's Underworld, seedy coffee shops (where transactions involving money happen), a base for the Nerd Mafia I planned, hotels, food stores, ect. ect., anything hackers might need. For items they can't get undergorund, they'll have to take the River back up to the surface. Charon also administers outbound traffic. ---- Now, as for Charon himself, I drew him at a computer console for a reason. He not only lets people in and out with the oar, he also tracks all e-mails, instant messages, ect., any website visited, all online conversations (like that Skype thing), phone calls, anything electronic passing through the dam to the Surface, or anything in general. Charon has a lot of power. He can also track anyone in the Hacker's Underworld, but only in the Underworld, not the Overworld (LOL, overworld). Furthermore, Charon can only speak in Leet (like Captain Str00del), but unlike Str00del, and like the actual Charon, he has no sense of humor and takes his job very seriously. His emotes are always serious, and he types in >:(, never :). Anyone who can make Charon laugh gets a lifetime passage through the dam, an unmonitored IP Address, a special necklace (like the Music Jam VIP card), and gets Charon on their buddy list, no matter who they are. However, no one has ever succeded. Explorer tried, nothing. He now plans on pranking him (that will be fun for you). ---- Keep writing! :) --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 17:48, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Homossexuality Certainly, since it's a controversial subject, no one can classify it as "good" or "bad". It depends on each one's point of view. What's your problem with homossexuality? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:02, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Ok, I'm Chistian too. Homossexuality is wrong, but that's just what we and some people think. We can't make other people find it bad. By my POV, if 2 guys or 2 girls want to be together, I can't put a Bible in front of them and tell them that is wrong. In a neutral or non-crhistian pov, they're aren't doing nothing wrong because they're not hurting anyone. Do you understand my point? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:39, 14 February 2009 (UTC) The Ancient Geeks I can help you with the Ancient Geeks project. I just bought a book and it has a whole section on Greek Mythology. I'm pretty sure all of it could be parodied smoothly. I'm just waringing you, my computer is running slow because I have to install a virus protection program but I don't have the money for it right now. Yesterday it blocked all of my favorite websites!! So, I could be on tomorow or the next day. Not really sure. [:-)--Lovebirds211 01:16, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Something happened For some reason last night I was blocked because someone who got blocked used my IP adress. It was someone called mystery editor. Speeddasher Explorer, Strike 1 is a warning....--happyface RE: Government Nah. I like the Krytocracy (literally rule by the gavel), a nation run by a judge or judges (the SPC and the Gourds, respectively)... I'll have to rewrite the Government page. It's not a democracy, LOL! The judges preside here... it's a good thing! ...but if Mabel ruled, it would be a Dystopian government!! That would make a good movie/novel. SUPREME OVERLORD MABEL: THE MUSICAL! ' :)' --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 01:43, 16 February 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Krytocracy If it's not broken, don't fix it. "Rule by the Gavel" isn't barbaric. Penghis Khan's rule is barbaric. Each nation (and several towns) get a delegate. President Billybob is a figurehead, not a leader, remember. Votes are held (so it may be a semi-democratic krytocracy), considering the 2000 Capital Elections and the fact that the government is stable. ---- Remember these comedic, quoted philosiphies on government: 1. "Politicians can be compared to dirty diapers. They must be changed frequently, often for the same reasons." In other words, a lot of politicians (at least the Federal level) in the USA are sleazy. 2. "A government that is too big will sit on you." In other words, BIG GOVERNMENT = BAD. 3. "If it's not broke, don't fix it." The philosephy that Sigmund Freud is jealous of. ---- --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 02:12, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Hacker's Constitution II Do you mean the Shady Leet linked from the GourdZoid Council? Yeah... I'm thinking they hate money, and social classes... and Jackos... and I bet that if the Czar of GourdZoid (who needs an article) ever met Carl Marx... ZOMG OMG OMG OMG!! iTz da maRX!!! u mY H33r0!! pr0LEEtarIUtz rUl3! luv d4 B33rd! ---- Then there's that quote on there... ...and this. ? Nah!]] ---- Yeah, they should add more to that Controversy section! I have to go to bed now, so I will respond on Monday (DAY OFF!) as soon as possible. I'm going to my grandparents an hour away, so it may be a bit. ---- Keep editing (and making paper bill airplanes) while I'm gone!!! P.S.: ...do you think that one of the delegates should impose judicial robes for the delegates and make Krytocracy de jure (official) instead of de facto (assumed)? ---- Before you say no to the robse at the Council... think of all the bombas and pranks Explorer could hide in the Legislature, wearing a judcial robe! Or Penghis Khan saying: Does this robe make Penghis Khan look fat? ...and since everyone's going to customize the black judicial robe they get, Mabel's got a whole new mocking section!! Here's Some Inspiration, a little Education, and a good laugh at some images. Judges of the World. Add a little flair to Explorer's... I'll have Judge Xavier smack the Czar until he allows the black robes to be customized, as well as only worn in the Council. Plus, just THINK of all the Mabel insults that could happen!! ---- Before I go, I WILL write Supreme Overlord Mabel: the Musical. It's on my list!! ---- THIS WILL BE FUN!! :D ---- --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 03:14, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Finished Picture Here's the siggy you requested; I think I somehow managed to capture your essence in this. If you don't like it though, I will try to redo it. I'll save it due to you wanting it updated. (Talk to me!) Make NCP Part-Of-USA Can you, Explorer, make New Club Penguin part of USA? Meaning put it on the Map? I have just started it and I will improve it, but can you? I mean, your ARE the creator of USA, so......? Can you? -- Ninjinian ¤ Come talk with me now, or else.... Can you also put Ice City on the map? Thanks! --'Metalmanager The ' 19:40, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Fact Black holes are only as small as a small town at the most! This is true! Even so, they are very powerful. You know, a black hole the size of a pinhead could swallow the earth! And more! Definitely! This is totally true! Judicial Robes for the Council Members As I posted on a previous comment, I suggested declaring the Krytocracy official and having everyone wear Judicial Robes when in session (and only then), unless they choose otherwise. Fred wears a plaid shirt most everyday, so perhaps this could work? Read the reasons I gave (Explorer could stuff dozens of prank items down the black robe, they'd be none the wiser, LOL!), and come back to my talk page (not MobileShroom)... I've been waiting! --TurtleShroom contributing via his Black Berry cell phone!!!!! :) Jesus Loves You and Died for You!!!!!!!!!!! 20:18, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Man.. You edited Warper dude. You inserted a picture. Why? You definitely weren't sure if that was how I intended Warper to look. Same with the panel idea. What if I liked the backpack idea better? You can't just pop in and edit a page without permission! That is, editing the backpack to panel and adding a picture when you know that it's not how I intended it. Explain. Falcoz 01:23, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ??? Reply to Explorer about ??? Talk:New Club Penguin: Bottom right of Antarctica? This CAN be made up right? I am NOT an expert in Geography but you don't have to go like that. If you got a ENORMOUS problem with it, then I'll just change it to BOTTOM. Happy? -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger Grammar Guide Opinion How about add a Differences Between Then and Than? Or Differences Between Too, Two and To? -[[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet']] Talk Page 12:15, 18 February 2009 (UTC) COC Question Can fictional illustrated works like USA Ross Island, contain "Real World" things, like HMS Terror or anything that has something to do with the real world. Please respond as soon as possible before I edit my illustrated works. -[[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet']] Talk Page 12:50, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Two Things: Judicial Robes and "ZOMG-YOUR-ROCKHOPPER-AND-YOU'RE-A-NINJA!" I just wanted to remind you to respond (after reading the reasons above on the robes) to the Robe thing I've posted on your talk page page above. Also, a genius wrote an article on a character named "Ninjahopper". He already had incredible potential, but for the sake of merriment, he speaks with a Pirate Dialect like his family. Unfortunately, he looks and talks like Rockhopper... and some students are Noobish enough to THINK he's Rockhopper... well, let's just say you don't want to tell him that... Anyway, robes and Ninja pirates. That is all. Please respond (and read the messages above)! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 21:11, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ---- P.S.: ZOMG-YOUR-ROCKHOPPER-AND-YOU'RE-A-NINJA! I'm Agent H I'm the stealth of the Trio and I helped ou obtain the Golden Waffle quest. Guess who I am but don't say it.--Fluffy 21 22:18, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Image and Koobly Kronicles Thank you for expanding the article. I may be able to write more soon. However, I uploaded this image. ---- If you're wondering about the "N'" everywhere... I didn't notice until I finished. For comedy's sake, just write "the builder said he was very sorry". The should have been "S", not "N". Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I added an Image of the Capital (I mean, ''Krytocric Hall), and that it looks different from your description... could you change it accordingly? I would, but I have to eat Dinner. NOW. I'm in a rush. Also, start drawing Explorer in his Judicial Robes. Whether or not he wears the 24/7 is your choice. Judge Xavier always wore his robes before the law... Explorer only has to when the Legislature is in session. Other than that, it's his choice. Have a great day, --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 23:54, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Clarification On the site notice, you said, and I quote "You are using that as another excuse. Several users here are under 13". What am I using it as an excuse for? Oh, do tell Explorer! --[[User:Triskelle3|'''Triskelle3]] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 21:59, 19 February 2009 (UTC) You didnt answer my question. What was I using the excuse for? Speaking of selfish, banning something because you dont like it is biased and selfish. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 22:09, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Making New Club Penguin on the Map Hi, Ninjinian here! Can you put New Club Penguin on the Antarctic Map of USA? Thanks..... -- Ninjinian ¤ CP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 22:20, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Hello? Explorer? Can you answer my question? Can you put New Club Penguin on the USA Map? -- Ninjinian ¤ CP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 13:26, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hey explorer I got one thing to say.Billy Mays IS HILARIOUS!!!!!!! Especially the Oxypie. Tails Hello! If Triskelle and my discussion offended you, we're sorry. Although I'm sure Triskelle, me and everyone else appreciates your help, it's how you come across that gets a few people angry. For example, if I were to waltz into a random forum as a new member, and be like; "Okay, these are the rules you are going to follow", then I bet my bottom dollar that I would get instantly banned. You need to be a little bit more tolerant with other people's decisions. Heck, I've been to my father's work place (he's a Chief Petty Officer in the Royal Australian Navy) and they swear their heads off like no tomorrow. I'm sure Triskelle would love you to be at UNCP; you're a good writer. As I said in the Shout Box, we all know you're trying to do the right thing which is admirable, but you can't expect things to go your way all the time. The best way to try to get Triskelle to listen to your opinions is with a friendly approach and to discuss the rules, then eventually come to an agreement that you both find fair. If that happens, then I'm pretty confident that you will make an influence on UNCP. (Talk to me!) Fight-Scene Deletion off Penguin-Naters You removed the Fight-Scene in Chapter 10 of Penguin-Naters: Rise of the Penguin-Naters. I will put it back, but I will take off the organs bit to chaos. OK? -- Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 21:39, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Then shall I change it? That's all I have to do right. Sorry I will keep the fight-scene but I'll take off the neck-cutting, blood & slashes & all that? OK. And can you please put New Club Penguin on the USA Map and part of USA? -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 21:55, 20 February 2009 (UTC) We will discuss this tomorrow. But I guarantee you the very ugly scenes will be removed ;) . And PLEASE make New Club Penguin part of USA and put it on the USA map, come on. Please! -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 22:02, 20 February 2009 (UTC) RE: United Antarctica How is it too much like United States of Antarctica. But it is right next to Antarctica. And besides, we can make up any thing we like that's to-do with Penguin's and that you know on this Wiki!!! Ahhh come on!!! It is going to be nothing like USA!!! I have also changed things in there! You want me to change it to UN-United or something!!! -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 12:44, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Why are you against me anyway? I just don't get it, REALLY! I can't make anything without you editing something really good out or like that can I? FINE! Forget about it. I am REALLY starting to dislike this Wiki more.... And today was my birthday, so I thought I could make something that would become really popular like USA..... :'( -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters But now I can't because the geography has to be RIGHT! -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters OK. To tell you the 100% truth, I do not know ANYTHING about Antarctica. Can I just say ''Near the bottom, but a little bit to the right position??? :D -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 12:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah :\ ....... Let's go with that! Pengolia is friendly right? (thanks Explorer ;))-- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 12:58, 21 February 2009 (UTC) OK..... Make NCP away from Pengolia as far as possible ;) -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 13:01, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Never mind. It is part of USA right? And don't worry, we will invade Pengolia :D -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters Okay Heh, I thought you were angry at me lol. I'll start on the images soon. (Talk to me!) Bruised Mabel: No background as you requested, so it will appear as just the image. I believe bruises are purple colored, so I did a little bit of smudging there. If you don't like it, I'll try to redo it. (Talk to me!) Okay, I reuploaded the newer version. (Talk to me!) Reuploaded newer version. (Talk to me!) RE:Good Idea Thanks. I saw it on the Avatar Fanon Wiki. I knew it would make users feel more welcome, so I added it. --[[User:Triskelle3|'''Triskelle3]] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 23:05, 22 February 2009 (UTC) hey stop!!! --Evan6789 23:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I added a message saying p.s:most characters are from articles of the clubpenguin fanon wiki Tails Couldn't add template but had Idea I couldn't put up the template but I had another Idea I wrote Credit from clubpenguin Fanon wiki! yeah thats what I will write when I make a game or game character so what do ya say wanna help? Tails6000 01:55, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah to let you know Sonicspine is making a doppleganger of My character called Fake Tails6000 so technically He is on the fan games wiki so I'm gonna ask if he will be on the fanon wiki if he says yes I will put the text,pictures and trivia. This will get really fun And I will make a message saying "Credit from the clubpenguin fan games wiki!" Thanks.... I'm glad you like my parodies. I plan on making more soon. Speeddasher Cool also speeddasher Maybe in season 2 of Ford Car and Link maybe my character could be in it I'l play myself and someone else can play darktan that or you can ask my weird | doppleganger here. Tails6000 22:22, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Sorry, no. Triskelle, Pogopunk and Alex are 13,(I think) and they love the wiki! I got one thing to ask You gonna help me on the wiki or not? Tails6000 22:49, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Template talk:WIKIFAMILY Source(s):lookgoodandstillhavewits.com --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 03:07, 25 February 2009 (UTC) So? If we had the 18 limit since the beginning, Triskelle and Pogopunk wouldn't even come to the wiki. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 09:32, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Please Stop Posting about the Un-CP Friend, I'm sorry for dragging you into the battle over Un-CP. I would like to ask you to refrain from posting your opinion on it, because no one seems to believe or take you seriously. Everytime you've commented there, someone has come and attacked me. PogoPunk is starting to consider taking down Darktan and all of his genius articles. Triskelle has persued in this battle with all his might, and I know enough about Ireland and its history to tell you that he will not back down in the slightest. If you could, I' dreccomend staying out of the battle. I'm locked in the war, and everyone is blaming me (again), and everyone is mad at you and taking it to me. ---- He's calling you "immature", and since I stand on the same platform as you do, I am also "immature". Since we are both immature, we should watch what we say in front of those deemed "mature". ---- The Point In short, please let me do the battle. I'm old enough to handle hate mail. It doesn't mean I like it, and I hate that Un-Wiki, but it is here to stay, and like it or not, I'm going to have to live with it. You're too young to be attacked by others. I've been harassed for a lifetime (I'm homeschooled for that very reason), so I can handle hatred. I am also the only Wiki editor in the county, so I can't talk to others about it. In short, I'll fight the battle for you. We're Almost at a Conclusion! It's almost done! Please stay out as I seal the deal with the others. When it's all through, everyone will be happy. I'm fighting a battle I can not win, but that doesn't mean I'll give up! In sort, cease and desist the discussion! I'LL TAKE IT FROM HERE! :::::::) Your Friend, --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 12:22, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ---- TurtleShroom gave us a few suggestions for warnings about the Un-CP and I accepted them. Now we just need Triskelle's approval to stop this war. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 12:32, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Requests for Adminship Explorer, I re-made the Requests for Adminship page, to help users with a format of an application. I hope you don't mind me doing that, but if you do, feel free to rollback my edit. (Talk to me!) 08:05, 26 February 2009 (UTC)